PROMESSAS SÃO FEITAS PARA SEREM QUEBRADAS
by Prajna Alaya
Summary: Dois amigos, uma promessa. Nem todas as promessas devem ser cumpridas. Yaoi. ShuraxAioros.


**CONSIDERAÇÕES: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao digníssimo Kurumada-san. Sendo que apenas me utilizo de sua criação para soltar minha criatividade.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Olá! Depois de tanto tempo... Mas não se enganem pelo nome do fic, eu nunca me esqueço de uma promessa. E principalmente nunca deixo de cumpri-las. Eu as cumpro, mesmo que levem muuuito tempo. u.u

Este é um fic presente para minha querida **MARGARIDA! **Um grande beijo! Desculpe-me pela demora, mas sou tão desorganizada... Espero sinceramente que goste, mas se não gostar pode mandar bronca! XD

P.S. Esse fic se passa, como sempre, antes da morte do Grande Mestre e subseqüentes acontecimentos.

P.S.2 Casal: **Aiolos e Shura**

PROMESSAS SÃO FEITAS PARA SEREM QUEBRADAS.

Shura caminha por entre as ruínas mais longínquas do Santuário. Seu olhar buscava incessantemente por entre as rochas, mesmo sabendo onde exatamente encontraria aquele que procurava. Finalmente chegando ao local, após passar por trás do que um dia fora o templo principal, pode visualizar a pessoa que buscava. Ainda há certa distância, o cavaleiro de capricórnio deteve-se a observar aquele que era seu melhor amigo.

Sobre uma rocha de mármore estava Aiolos, deitado displicentemente, com seus belos olhos cerrados e a claridade do dia batendo sobre seu corpo já dourado pelo sol, alheio a tudo a sua volta. Sua túnica leve que mal cobria os joelhos, com a brisa deixava ainda mais a mostra do corpo do grego. O espanhol ponderou por alguns minutos sobre a necessidade que esses gregos tinham em usar tal vestimenta, muito afeminada para seu gosto. Dificilmente via seu amigo usando algo que não fosse esse tipo de roupa grega. Talvez somente nos treinos, afinal se Aiolos se atrevesse a querer treinar com ele vestido assim, com certeza se recusaria. Isso não era roupa de homem!

Ainda olhando o sagitariano, Shura o viu flexionar um dos joelhos subindo ainda mais a túnica e o deixando numa pose um tanto quanto _sensual? _Ridículo! Shura repreendeu a si mesmo pelo pensamento, afinal além de Aiolos ser seu melhor amigo, era um HOMEM. Cansado de combater seus próprios devaneios seguiu em direção ao outro.

Parou diante do amigo esperando que o outro lhe falasse algo, o que não ocorreu. Suspirou fundo e sentou ao lado do grego fitando a planície.

- Está triste? – Shura voltou sua atenção para Aiolos ao ouvir sua voz. – Triste? Eu?

Aiolos abriu seu lindo sorriso e voltou seu rosto para visualizar o amigo ao seu lado. Suas lindas safiras brilhavam intensamente, o que Shura não deixou de admirar. – Ora... você deu um suspiro tão forte que achei que até estivesse sentindo algum tipo de dor.

Capricórnio fitava os olhos do amigo refletindo sobre as palavras que ouvira. Será que poderia chamar aquilo que sentia de dor? Afinal, o que realmente sentia? Shura apenas voltou seu olhar para o horizonte ignorando totalmente o outro. Aiolos conhecendo bem demais seu amigo sorriu mais ainda e levantando seu dorso sentou-se na mesma posição que o espanhol. – Vai, me diz o que está lhe aborrecendo. Não vai dizer que perdeu alguma luta para algum aprendiz? – Aiolos se divertia com a cara indignada do outro.

- QUE? Pensa que sou um fraco? –Ainda olhando para o grego, Shura faz uma careta de desdém. - Perder para um garoto...

Aiolos dramatiza com a mão no peito. - Ah me desculpe. Esqueci-me que ninguém é páreo para Shura e sua imensa espada.

Shura não pode conter o sorriso ao ouvir a brincadeira de duplo sentido do outro. Aiolos também sorria olhando para o rosto do espanhol. - Gosto quando você sorri. Fica mais bonito.

Sem olhar para o outro, mas ainda com um resquício do sorriso nos lábios, Shura não se deixa abater. - Sou bonito de qualquer jeito.

Sagitário arregala os olhos demonstrando surpresa. - Ora...mais que convencido. – Mas logo sorri novamente. - Mas confesso que não posso discordar.

Shura não entendia como Aiolos podia dizer essas coisas a outro homem. Coisas que só deviam ser ditas a uma mulher, não a um amigo. Porém, dizia com uma naturalidade que não o deixava constrangido. Ao contrário, sentia um misto de satisfação e vaidade. Ao olhar para o amigo novamente, Shura percebeu que ele o fitava intensamente. – Por que... porque esta me olhando assim?

Sem falar mais nada Aiolos aproxima seu rosto do outro e encosta seu lábios nos do amigo com suavidade. Capricórnio estava estático. Não conseguia se afastar, muito menos embarcar naquele beijo. De repente, como num estalo, Shura reage empurrando Aiolos longe fazendo com que ele caísse da pedra de bunda no chão.

- ESTÁ MALUCO? – O espanhol parecia furioso. Olhava para o grego com raiva.

Sagitário olhava para o amigo com medo. – Shura...

Antes mesmo que o grego continuasse, Capricórnio se levantou e saiu de lá virando as costas para o outro. Ele andava firme por entre as ruínas para voltar para o Santuário. Logo sentiu uma mão lhe segurando o braço. O espanhol se vira bruscamente batendo na mão que o segurava. – Não me toque!

Shura pode ver que Aiolos o fitava desesperado. – Shura me perdoe. Eu não quis lhe ofender. Prometo não fazer de novo. – a respiração do grego estava descompassada. - Você não entendeu. Aquilo foi um beijo de... _amigos_. – A ultima palavra foi dita num sussurro por Sagitário, o que não passou despercebido pelo capricorniano.

Com o rosto muito sério, Shura encarava o outro. – _Amigos? _Amigos não se beijam.

Shura observou que Aiolos ficou alguns minutos calado apenas o fitando. Percebeu que o outro buscava alguma explicação, mas tentou ignorar isso quando voltou a ouvir a voz do grego. - Foi um beijo de irmão então. Como beijo Aiolia.

Mesmo não acreditando muito na explicação do amigo, Capricórnio não conseguia simplesmente virar-se e ir embora ou dizer-lhe algo que, para si, ainda corroia seu próprio peito.

- Irmão... – Shura repetiu a palavra sentindo-a rasgar sua garganta.

Aiolos esboçou um sorriso triste. – Sim irmão. Somos como irmãos, não é?

Capricórnio ainda o encarou por alguns segundo para então concordar com cabeça. O espanhol viu o sorriso do grego se abrir um pouco mais, embora sua feição não houvesse mudado muito. O silêncio perdurou por alguns instantes até que ambos começaram a caminhar juntos de volta ao Santuário.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Havia se passado alguns dias desde aquele terrível beijo, pensava Shura. Terrível sim, pois o deixara mais confuso do que já estava antes. Toda hora que pensava sobre isso e na verdade estava pensando nisso toda hora, sentia seus lábios queimarem. Capricórnio sacudiu a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos da mente, enquanto descia rapidamente as escadarias que levariam até a Casa de Sagitário. Os dois haviam combinado de treinarem luta Greco-romana na arena para aperfeiçoar seus movimentos. Algo que deixava Shura ainda mais nervoso, já que o contato tão _íntimo_ que essa luta proporcionava não faria bem combinado com tudo que já estava passando.

Ao chegar a 9ª casa, Capricórnio subiu hesitante as escadas que levariam até o quarto de Aiolos. Sentia o cosmo calmo do outro junto com de Aiolia vindo daquele cômodo. Parou diante da porta e a empurrou suavemente. Ao olhar para dentro pode visualizar a cama grande bem ao centro, onde o grego cochilava placidamente com o pequeno irmão entre seus braços. Shura não pode evitar contemplar o corpo do sagitariano displicentemente largado sobre os lençóis. A túnica, _maldita túnica,_ mal cobrindo as redondas nádegas do grego, deixando as coxas do amigo quase completamente a mercê de quaisquer olhos curiosos. Como os seus... por exemplo.

Enquanto o espanhol embevecia diante de tal imagem, pelo visto, Aiolos percebeu sua presença, já que abriu os olhos e o fitou. Abrindo seu lindo sorriso tentou-se mover um pouco sem acordar o mais novo. – Estava lhe esperando, mas acho que acabei cochilando um pouco. – Aiolos sussurrava, sua voz tão baixa provocava sensações estranhas no capricorniano. – Será que pode me ajudar? Não quero acordá-lo.

Shura se aproximou cauteloso do leito e segurou com delicadeza o leonino para que o grego pudesse tirar seu braço que envolvia o pequeno. Vendo-se livre Aiolos ajudou o espanhol a colocar Aiolia novamente na cama sem que ele acordasse. Os dois se afastaram da cama e logo Shura sentiu o amigo se aproximar perigosamente dele, com os lábios muito pertos de seu ouvido. – Ainda bem que ele tem sono pesado. Vou me trocar e já vamos. – Dito isso, Sagitário se afastou do outro e foi em direção ao armário de roupas.

Muitos pensamentos passaram pela mente de Shura. A sensação angustiante de ter o amigo tão próximo. O alivio de saber que Aiolos não treinaria com uma vestimenta tão ínfima. E principalmente o que estaria por vir agora... o grego de despia despudoradamente bem a sua frente. É claro que Aiolos estava de costas para si, mas isso não diminuiu a tensão que se apoderou de Shura. O espanhol sabia que para o sagitariano despir-se na sua frente era algo natural, mais ainda depois que afirmaram que os dois eram como _irmãos. _Droga! Mas como essa palavra o deixava irritado. Mas se eram irmãos como diziam que eram... então porque não conseguia simplesmente o olhar de forma natural. Sem sentir... Isso que sentia que não conseguia explicar. Ou na verdade não queria.

Capricórnio viu a túnica descer deleitosamente pelo corpo do grego até aterrissar com suavidade no piso frio. O corpo moreno agora nu a sua frente era tão perfeito. Queria desviar o olhar. Sua mente queria... mas algo dentro de si mantinha seus lindos olhos negros presos no homem a sua frente. Os músculos do grego ondulavam por sua pele ao vestir a camisa de treino. Quando finalmente a calça subiu para esconder o que ainda estava exposto Shura soltou um suspiro involuntário.

Aiolos virou-se para o amigo olhando-o com curiosidade para logo sorrir matreiro. O que fez com que Shura sentisse seu rosto pegar fogo. Parecendo não notar o constrangimento do outro, Sagitário seguiu até a porta. – Vamos então?

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Na arena o sol parecia querer punir aqueles que se atrevessem a se expor a ele. O calor escaldante, entretanto não incomodava os dois amigos. Shura estava se sentindo estranho. Sentia como se tivesse caído em alguma armadilha. E o sorriso maroto do amigo intensificava mais ainda essa impressão.

- Então, quem fica embaixo? – A pergunta de Aiolos pareceu a Shura um tanto quanto... maliciosa ou foi impressão sua? Capricórnio ficou alguns minutos olhando para o outro sem responder. Isso fez com que o sagitariano tomasse a iniciativa. – Certo, eu fico embaixo.

Shura observou o amigo se colocar bem a sua frente em posição de luta, ou seja, de quatro. O espanhol permaneceu estático. Percebendo a demora Aiolos olhou para o outro. – O que esta esperando?

Como se despertasse de um transe, Capricórnio seguiu até o amigo e tomou sua posição, encaixando seu corpo no do outro. A proximidade e posição em que ambos estavam deixou o espanhol muito desconfortável. Mas a luta deu início e seguiu sem muitos problemas. Após algumas horas treinando, ambos exaustos, resolveram parar para descansar. Shura viu o grego caminhar em direção a uma bomba de água. Sentou-se no chão observando o outro. Aiolos bombeou a manivela até que a água jorrasse abundante. Juntou um pouco nas mãos e jogou no próprio rosto, em seguida afundou a cabeça sob o jato d'água molhando seus cabelos.

Shura acompanhava os movimentos do outro fascinado. Há muito tempo já não conseguia deixar de admirá-lo. Viu o grego levantar a cabeça e a água começar a escorrer pelo corpo moreno, colando a malha branca sobre seu tórax. A água que saia da bica começou a diminuir até parar. Aiolos olhou para o amigo e foi em sua direção. Capricórnio o via se aproximando e seu fôlego parecia se perder a cada momento. O grego sentou-se ao seu lado e Shura virou seu rosto para não olhar mais para o outro. O silêncio se prolongou por um longo tempo, até que o sagitariano decidisse quebrá-lo.

- Shura, eu queria lhe perguntar algo. – O espanhol olhou para o amigo, que o fitava intensamente. Após algum tempo Aiolos prosseguiu. - Shura... se eu fizesse algo terrível... você me perdoaria?

- Como assim terrível? – Shura olha surpreso para o amigo.

- Algo que prometi nunca fazer. Algo que... para muitos seria uma traição. – O grego abaixa os olhos para escondê-lo à sombra de sua espessa franja.

- Aiolos do que você está falando. – Capricórnio já estava ficando desesperado.

Sagitário volta a olha para o amigo. Suas lindas safiras presas nos olhos negros de Shura. - Eu sempre achei que deveria seguir meu coração acima de tudo. Acima até de honra ou promessas. Eu prometi que nunca faria... mas meu coração... meu coração me manda fazer. Diz que devo seguir o que acredito. Assim... Espero que possa me perdoar...

Sem esperar mais Aiolos se joga sobre Shura segurando forte seus punhos impedindo-o de reagir e o beija desesperadamente. Shura surpreso se debate um pouco, mas não com tanta convicção que sua mente mandava. Logo o corpo do grego cobria o seu completamente. Capricórnio sentia o encaixe perfeito proporcionado por seus corpos. Suas mãos que até a pouco estava presas, fazia algum tempo já estavam livres, embora Shura só percebesse neste momento. Sentiu as mãos do grego começarem a percorrer seu corpo. Inspecionando intimamente casa pedaço.

Deixando se levar pelas sensações e esquecendo a angustia que lhe abatia levou suas mãos até a cintura do sagitariano segurando-a de leve. Ouviu Aiolos gemer ao simples toque fazendo com que impensadamente aprofundasse o toque apertando o corpo do outro contra o seu. Sagitário já começava a tirar sua camisa, quando num movimento brusco gira seu corpo fazendo com que o grego ficasse deitado sobre o chão e ele mesmo sobre o amigo. Shura se levanta um pouco para olhar para o sagitariano, vê nos olhos do outro apreensão por sua atitude. Respirando fundo e estreita os olhos. – Droga Aiolos! – Shura termina de retirar sua camisa e volta a beijar o outro com loucura. Sagitário sorri entre os lábios do outro e aproveita para sentir sua pele onde a camisa protegia anteriormente.

Os lábios de Shura mordiam deliciosamente o pescoço do grego sugando algumas gotas de água que ainda descansavam ali, obtendo suspiros alterados do amigo. Com suas mãos hábeis escorregou a calça de Aiolos até as coxas deixando o membro livre para que pudesse agarrar com força.

Sagitário gritou ao ser tomado daquela forma. Fincou suas unhas nas costas do espanhol com força. O que fez com que Shura se apertasse ainda mais contra o amigo. Segurando a nuca do capricorniano, Aiolos puxou seu rosto para outro beijo apaixonado. Ambos estavam em êxtase. Seus corpos pedindo alívio. Sem se agüentar mais, Shura desceu um pouco sua própria calça deixando seu membro livre encostando na entrada do outro. Aiolos suspirou sentindo o toque intimo. Capricórnio apartou o beijo e olhou para o outro que mantinha os olhos cerrados e a boca entreaberta. O desejo de possuí-lo naquele momento nem o deixou pensar em preparar o amigo antes para recebê-lo.

Shura terminou de retirar as calças do amigo se posicionando entre suas pernas e entrou em Aiolos com uma estocada funda. Sagitário gritou sentindo muita dor. Praticamente inteiro dentro de seu amigo, Capricórnio respirou fundo para se acalmar e começou a acariciar o rosto do outro enquanto que com a outra mão começou a manipular seu membro. As lágrimas ainda rolavam na face do grego quando os primeiros gemidos de prazer fugiam de seus lábios. Notando que o amigo se abria mais para ele começou as estocadas para chegar fundo no outro. Logo ambos seguiam um ritmo cadenciado maravilhoso. Aiolos foi o primeiro a vir todo na mão de Shura que não tardou em segui-lo.

Capricórnio tombou seu corpo sobre o do grego e ficaram assim por alguns instantes apenas sentindo o calor um do outro. Logo Shura sentiu o leve toque no rosto. A carícia tão gostosa fez com que abrisse os olhos e fitasse as duas safiras azuis que brilhavam intensamente. Aiolos sorriu ao ver os lindos olhos negros do espanhol. Ficaram alguns instantes apenas se olhando. Aiolos ainda acariciando a face do capricorniano e Shura apertando firme o corpo do grego contra o seu com certa posse. Os dedos de Sagitário escorregaram até os lábio vermelhos de Shura tocando-os de leve. Seus olhos fixos naquele local. – Shura eu... eu amo você.

O espanhol continuou olhando para o amigo repassando em sua mente, as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Palavras que lhe pareceram incrivelmente familiares. – Eu também te amo Aiolos.

_Fim _

_**UNIVERSO UMBIGO:**_

O que posso dizer desse fic... Nada além que adorei escrevê-la. Adorei, pois amo esses dois juntos. Entristeço-me toda vez que penso que foram separados. E principalmente quando alguém diz que não vai ressuscitar o Olos...

Talvez eu seja uma chorona mesmo, mas e daí... Então lhe digo minha querida amiga que na verdade essa fic foi um presente para mim, pois escrevê-la me deu muita alegria e para você, pois sem você ela não existiria.

Um beijão para todos que leram. Especialmente para minha querida amiga Margarida!


End file.
